


Angelus and Goldilocks

by tamibrandt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – Somehow I got roped into doing the Once Upon A Time... Challenge at strip_off_angel LJ community and my muse totally mangled Goldilocks and the Three Bears with very different results.  Rating – NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus and Goldilocks

Title: Goldilocks and Angelus  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, M/m (Angelus/William)  
Summary – Somehow I got roped into doing the Once Upon A Time... Challenge at [info]strip_off_angel and my muse totally mangled Goldilocks and the Three Bears with very different results.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
WARNINGS: slashiness of a fairy tale.  
Word Count: 1,872

 

1873

Once upon a time in a forest, near a village stood a darkened cottage and there lived the Aurelian clan. They were not like ordinary people for they were never seen in daylight or at the grocer’s market. Their strange behavior was often discussed in hushed whispers and no one went near the gloomy home.

One day while exploring, William came upon the cottage and became curious as young boys his age often were. For a month that cottage in the forest plagued young William’s thoughts. Until one day the curiosity got the better of him and late one night young William snuck out of his happy home and went to the mysterious cottage.

He tried the knob and found it unlocked. He carefully tip-toed inside and discovered the cottage was vacant, but there signs of people living there. He explored the house room by room. There were no utensils or dinnerware. The family room had a few books and dolls. Upstairs, one room was decorated as if a little girl slept there. The walls were covered in flower-y wallpaper and every surface was covered with dolls. However, young William found it odd that the dolls had no eyes. The bed was a little of the girlish and small side.

Going on to the next room, he discovered it decorated in a regency fashion as if a real lady of the Court slept there. The bed was immaculately made and not a thing was out of place.

Then, he went to the last bedroom. It was bigger than the other two. A real Master’s lair. The room was decorated in dark colors of burgundy and black. The bed was covered in a blood red comforter and the canopy had black curtains drawn back around the posts. Young William was drawn in by this room. He felt safe here. The king size bed beckoned to him and he obeyed, crawling into it. The bed was so warm and soft that he fell asleep.

Several hours later, just before dawn the three Aurelians returned from their outing. Drusilla was petite and dressed in clothes that resembled those of her beloved dolls. Darla was regally dressed and very proper. Angelus was a big, burly beast of man. His presence in a room commanded attention.

After a nightcap, the three Aurelians retired, each to their separate rooms. Angelus shut his bedroom door and stripped naked before climbing into his big, comfortable bed. He preferred the soft down to other unpleasant places he had slept. A man like Angelus required a soft bed and a pliant body, such as the one that he found himself wrapped around. A pliant body, with a slight definition of male muscle, but not overly so. Angelus opened his demon eyes and looked at his bedmate.

There was a young boy in his bed. The young lad couldn’t be more than seventeen.

Angelus caressed the boy’s body and marveled at the way the young man responded with little mews and sighs. He ran his fingertips over the boy’s hip and down between his pale cheeks. When he touched the small hole there, the boy moaned and pressed back against him in his sleep. Angelus brought his finger to his mouth, wet it and pressed it back against the boy’s hole again. Then, he slowly pushed his finger inside.

Angelus became more aroused as the boy moaned and whimpered while he worked his fingers in and out, stretching the tight channel. He pulled his fingers out and turned the boy over on his back. Then, he pulled the covers away to get a better look at who was in his bed.

The boy was beautiful. He had blonde hair and high cheekbones to go with the toned body. Angelus was becoming quite infatuated. Darla always complained about his indulgences, but how could he resist this young innocent? He couldn’t. Instead, Angelus pressed his thick, hard shaft against the boy’s small hole and thrust inside.

The surprise of something invading his body jerked young William out of a sound sleep. His bright blue eyes opened in shock and he stared at the large man looming over him. He opened his mouth to scream, but the man covered his mouth with a huge hand.

“Shh, my lovely, little boy. Ye wouldn’t want to wake the whole house, now would ye? Never know who might come and find us. Now, I’m going to remove me hand and ye are going to tell me yer name,” Angelus said.

When the huge beast lifted his hand, the boy whispered, “W-w-william, My name is William, sir.”

“That’s a good lad. Now, my dear William, how did a beautiful boy such as yerself end up in my bed when he should be tucked away safe and sound in his own?” Angelus asked.

“I-I-I,” William started to say. He stopped when he realized he sounded like a blubbering idiot. “There, there is talk in the village about this place being haunted, sir. I was but easing my own curiosity.”

Angelus lifted a brow at that. “And do ye know what they say about curiosity?”

“N-n-no, sir,” William stammered.

“My, my, my, but y’ are a green one aren’t ya? Ye come into my lair, sleep in my bed and have no idea that a pretty boy like ye could be in a lot of trouble and quite possibly be in danger of losing his own life,” Angel mused.

“What are you talking about?” William inquired.

Angelus ignored him and asked his own question. “Tell me, William: Do ye have a family?”

“Yes, sir,” William replied.

“’Tis a shame that this fortunate tableau has come to pass then,” Angelus said cryptically.

Without warning, Angelus pinched a nipple and caused the boy to whimper and arch against him. When Angelus started to rock his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock in and out of young William, the boy groaned so loud that Angelus had to cover his mouth again to stifle the sound. The last thing he needed was to alert Darla and Drusilla to his very accommodating intruder.

Angelus used the hand over William’s mouth to move his head to the side, exposing his neck. He could see the boy’s pulse pound with his rapid breathing. The temptation was too much. Angelus leaned down slowly licked the warm skin over the young man’s pulse and felt it tattoo a beat against his tongue.

“Yer going to taste so sweet when I’m done with ye, Wil-liam,” Angelus whispered near his ear, accenting his name.

William groaned and felt his own traitorous body melt against the big frame of the man above him. Then, there was a huge hand wrap around his erection. The man was taking him against his will and he was hard! Was it really against his will if he liked it? Enjoyed it even? If he relished in the sensations this strange man caused by a mere touch? Oh, but he was surely going to burn in hell for this! His mother always told him that a deviant was the worst kind of thing to be and all deviants had a place in Hell. The wickedly delicious things this stranger’s touch invoked in his being were going to be his damnation. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. He writhed under the man to escape the licking flames. In doing so, it caused the man to move inside him and then his inner muscles contracted around the man’s cock.

Angelus gave a deep groan near William’s ear when the boy’s inner muscles squeezed him. He could smell the boy’s heightened arousal. The scent made him salivate. He stroked William’s dick faster. He was pleased when the boy started to pump his hips against his hand, subsequently moving on his shaft.

“Ah, yer going to be so delicious when I’m through with you, lad. I’ll drain ye dry and fill ye up again. How’d that be? Do ye want that, my pretty William?” Angelus asked in a low voice that made the boy shudder under him. “I thought ye would.”

When the boy whimpered and strained against him, Angelus nibbled on his ear and removed his hand from the boy’s mouth. “What do ye want, my boy?”

“Please, s-s-sir,” William panted. “I don’t even know your name. Why are you doing this to me? What are you doing to me? I never felt anything like this before. I w-want . . .”

Angelus growled at hearing the young man beg and plead. He hadn’t had this much fun with a virgin since he turned Drusilla. His baby girl was great when he wanted to play with her. But, he imagined so much potential for this young, innocent boy. The things he could teach him. Do with him. Do to him.

“My name is Angelus, lad. But, after tonight you will call me God, Sire or Daddy, whichever you prefer. As for what I’m doing to you, dear boy, it’s called fucking. It takes care of the simpler, baser needs and you saw fit to crawl into my bed, which is why I’m doing it to you. As for what you want, after tonight that will be of no consequence. After tonight you will be reborn and see the world with new eyes. Everything will be so clear,” Angelus explained. “I’ll take care of your wants, your needs.”

With that, Angelus sat up, pulled out of the pliable body and moved the boy onto his stomach before thrusting in again. The boy grunted into the pillow and shuddered. When he was finally buried deep inside the young lad, Angelus grabbed William’s hip with one huge paw and held him down by the neck with the other.

Angelus plunged inside the boy in hard strokes that left the boy groaning into the pillow and instinctively thrusting back, though Angelus was sure that William didn’t know why he was reacting so wantonly. In a desire to see how the young man responded, he pulled William up against him, but made sure to cover his mouth in an effort to stifle the moans. Then, he reached for the boy’s cock and started to stroke in time with his thrusts.

“I can tell that yer going to be my favorite, William,” Angelus chuckled seductively. “When ye wake up, you’ll have a new family and Drusilla will get the brother she’s been nagging me for the last few years. And me? I’ll get you for eternity to do with as I wish.”

Angelus came at the very thoughts his own words invoked, releasing deep inside William’s body. He had been in his demon visage this whole time. He sank his fangs into William’s neck and sucked greedily as he felt the boy arch against him and released long streams of cum all over the bedspread. Angelus wasn’t too pleased at that. That was okay though. He retracted his fangs from the boy’s neck, bit into his own wrist and put his arm up to the boy’s mouth.

He’d wait to punish the boy later for the condition of his bedspread when he rose and embraced his new life as a vampire.


End file.
